Beta Version
by Grenade
Summary: MoGlitch: Old flames break young hearts. Long-fic & M for later chapters.
1. Encounter

**Beta-Version  
>I had this weird irrational fear that some guy would steal all ov' my ideas and so I rushed into writing this story cause like… I think this might be my best work yet. Whilst writing this chapter, I just thought of a completely new instalment to give the story some more depth to it—which is more than I originally had. This was supposed to be just a one-shot but it morphed into more, ya'll know whud I mean? So yeah. &amp; I hope I don't lose readers… Generally, I write funny romantic shit (excluding 5 O'clock, Part of the List &amp; I'm Coming Home; they were just trial stories) but this one is just different. I don't think there will be anything funny here. I think it'll just be all that angsty drama <strong>_**Bold and the Beautiful**_** crap. I don't know. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just the story. Unless someone's done something like this, I assure you that it's purely coincidental. **

The line of inhibition is just an invisible string that pulls you back. He had one and so did the next guy.  
>But when that string breaks, hearts are broken, lies and told and the feeling of sadistic actions seem satisfying.<br>Glitch was at the edge of his string cutting loose and he was afraid that when it did, he'll never be the same. That is, until he met Mo.

Glitch grew up with a loving but strict family. His passion for dance never seemed viable in his parent's eyes.  
>There were times when he just wanted to give them up for what he loves but the way that they mess with his mind just keeps him bounded.<br>But he knew in his mind that this can't go on forever, and it didn't. He snapped and the next thing he knew, he was barely trying to survive in this ruined little world. With nothing but a back pack and a couple of dollars to live on, he roamed the streets, hoping for some miracle.

And when none came, he'd lost all hope.

A part of him wants to go back to his parents and convince him that being a doctor or a lawyer was the career path that'd he'd commence forth on.  
>But he'd just be lying to himself. He'd know it and so would they, but his parents wouldn't care.<br>His verbal consent was all the confirmation they needed to push their child into the future _they_ wanted for him.  
>And he just wasn't down with that.<p>

"You aight kid?" Kind words asked, followed by the extending of a hand.  
>Glitch sighed almost involuntarily, preventing him from breaking down as he nodded casually.<br>This was his first encounter with Mo and it was a moment that he knew he just couldn't forget.

The B-Boy was the all-round nice guy; he had the personality that can light up the room and he had that sixth sense to know when to say something and when to keep his mouth shut. He was very understanding, even though he grew up with an average family—no problems, no fights.  
>Glitch loathed the darker skinned man the moment he met him; he hated the fact that his life was so much better than his and it seemed like he takes it for granted. By the way he dressed, looked and spoke; he knew that he had such a better run in this world than he did.<br>The younger male stared at the B-Boy with blank eyes; his body shivered from the cool crispy air as his lips refused to move.

"C'mon kid. I'll get you something warm to drink." The older one offered, leaning down more.  
>His hand still stayed in its extended state as the teen hesitated to take it. His digits twitched as his mind debated with his heart—he just met the man and already wavering on the fact if he should go or just tell him to piss off.<br>"I'm fine." Glitch's orbs diverted to the side as his pride got in the way of his decision.  
>The B-Boy sighed almost <em>too<em> obviously before making himself comfortable next to the teen.

They sat side by side in a rundown alley way. The streets were naked as the night settled into its sixth hour.  
>Glitch didn't dare to even sneak a glance over at the other but he found himself edging closer to him as he felt something he lacked—warmth.<br>"No, you're not." The B-Boy judged, his eyes dazing off in a parallel position from where the teen sat.  
>Glitch snapped his head to look at the darker male, scoffing ignorantly, "What the hell do <em>you<em> know?"  
>"I've seen you before." He replied in an unusually nostalgic tone. Glitch raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Come on," The B-Boy heaved himself back up, brushing off dirt and rocks that might've stuck to his clothes, "I'll get you something."  
>He re-extended his hand out. Glitch was annoyed at this guy's persistence but finally decided to give in.<br>The teen took the darker male's hand as the B-Boy pulled him to his feet. Glitch saw how the other swiftly changed the subject so he thought that if he accepted the offer, he'd spill the beans on how they met.


	2. Proposal

**Thank God for spell check. Stupid word had to make me ignore the rule more than once. And I thought I was a Grammar Nazi. **

Walking side by side felt awkward as the atmosphere the teen gave off practically _begged_ the B-Boy to say something.  
>Generally when the situation calls for it, Glitch was the first to break the inevitable silence, but seeing as how the darker male knew something that he didn't, he thought that he should be the one to take the reins in this leisurely stroll to whatever destination sees fit.<br>"Glitch." The said teen stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. The B-Boy followed his lead, turning to look at him, "You're Glitch, right?"

_Creep. How on Earth does he know my name?_  
>"Yeah, who wants to know?" The teen asked, feeling more inferior than he already does.<br>"I'm Mo." The older one introduced, flashing Glitch a heart-warming smile.  
>The teen's eyebrows narrowed beneath his jet black bangs as that name sounded so familiar.<br>He felt as though he heard it somewhere but he just couldn't get a clear grasp at that memory.

The one who was now known as Mo cocked his head north, suggesting that they continued to walk.  
>Glitch relaxed his facial expression as he continued to advance forward.<p>

The acquaintances remained quiet for the rest of that moment seeing as how comfortable they were with it. Glitch had nothing more to say but Mo did. He just thought that the current situation wasn't right to start a conversation just yet.  
>Mo eventually came to an abrupt halt in front of a small café. He sighed in content as he pushed open the door, gesturing for the teen to walk in first.<br>Glitch reluctantly obliged. He didn't care much for where they were going—anywhere was better than where he previously was.  
>As he entered the premises, a wave of heat brushed all over his body. He cracked a small smile as his body warmed up to the feeling he'd missed.<p>

Mo took him to a booth at the back of the café, ordering what he assumed Glitch would like before averting his attention to the teen.  
>"So, what's your story, kid?" He asked with words that sounded rehearsed. Glitch flinched and tensed briefly as the sudden feeling he got made him uncomfortable. It was the feeling a person gets when they think they've done something wrong but they just don't know what it is.<br>"I could say the same for you," Glitch retorted, smoothly dodging the bullet, "How do you know my name? How do you even _know_ me?"

He didn't hesitate to fire off his questions but he knew that Mo would come back with some of his own.  
>The teen tried to prepare several answers for the questions he had a feeling that he might have to answer as he waited in anticipation for the B-Boy's reply.<br>"We've met. You were about five or six when I saw you." Mo said casually. Glitch gave off the aura of disbelief, "You told me your name was Glitch and you said that I can't forget it." He chuckled. The teen took in a deep breath, trying really hard to reminisce about their encounter.

Mo sensed that and decided to calm the tension that he's created.  
>"Don't fret, kid. I don't expect you to remember."<br>"Don't worry, I don't plan to." Glitch retorted, staring through the window that the booth leaned up against.  
>The waiter came around after what felt like a millennium of silence. She brought them what the B-Boy ordered, setting them onto the table. The teen sneaked a glance at the warm beverage before at Mo.<br>"Drink up, kid." He said, pushing the mug closer to the teen.

"…I snapped and so they kicked me out. Now here I am."

Glitch didn't know how he ended up telling his life story to the B-Boy, all he knew that was before he had finished telling it, he felt like some sort of weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He supposed that it was good for him to get it out of his system before he rightly explodes but something tells him that he might have to spill more than he already has.

"So you've just been hangin' round the streets?" Mo inquired, his fingers tearing little strips off the serviette. Glitch nodded, taking a sip out of the mug.  
>He had warmed up and relaxed and the two just got to talking. The teen might've change his perspective on the B-Boy after getting to know him some more. Glitch also opened up to him which was something that he generally doesn't do, especially on his first encounter (well, at least the first encounter that he'd be certain to remember). He found out that Mo did street performances in subways and that he's a well-known person in these parts of town. He's friendly had lives a life with no enemies. Glitch still had a part of him that loathed the guy, but he's willing to give Mo some sort of chance.<p>

"Daz tough kid; you shouldn't be out here all by yerself."  
>"Yeah well, I am. It's all I've got."<p>

Glitch spoke causally with a shrug, which got Mo annoyed. He hated how the teen said those words with some sort of warmth to them. It made his heart sink to the pits of his stomach. He leaned his elbows onto the table, catching the full attention of the younger male.

"Why don't you come crash with me?" The B-Boy suggested.  
>"And why would you do offer me that?" Glitch asked, leaning his back against the seat.<br>"I guess you can say that I owe you?" Mo spoke as if he assumed the teen knew what he was on about, which was completely false.  
>"Thanks, but no thanks." The teen rejected, ignoring that endearing quirk, "I'm fine where I am. Have been for months."<p>

"You've been out here for months?" Mo almost shouted as that shocking news came to him.  
>Glitch shrugged, nodding his head, "I can't let you stay on the streets anymore, kid. It's not safe."<br>"I'm used to it." Glitch knew that he was lying to himself but he didn't want to drag this guy into his problems.  
>"Naw man. That don't sit well wiv' me. You've gotta stay with me."<p>

It took a lot of convincing, but the teen finally managed to agree with the idea of staying at Mo's place for a while.  
>The power of persuasion took over him and the next thing he knew, he was lying in the B-Boy's bed after having a refreshing shower.<br>His eyes trailed and glued towards the ceiling as the events that got him to the point he was at now ran through his mind, shrouding and depriving him from sleep. This dose of kindness that Mo gave him confused the teen. He didn't know what to expect in the next coming days or even if he'll stay here for long.  
>He was also feeling fearful; he already bonded with this male and was scared if that bound were to break. He knew the feeling of loss so he just couldn't handle it if he were to ever lose Mo. Within that moment, Glitch decided to try and make whatever they have work.<p>

Sighing, he slid out of bed in the B-Boy's attire. He tip-toed out of Mo's room and entered the living room.  
>He knew that he was being a burden so he thought that he might as well loosen the tension he's brought from with him from the streets.<br>Mo was on the couch, lying down as his orbs stared blankly at the television. Some infomercials were viewing as midnight marked the hour.

"Mo?" Glitch began hesitantly as he walked up to stand beside the couch.  
>The said man looked up in the teen's direction before heaving himself into a sitting position, "What's up, little man? Can't sleep?"<br>He patted a seat next to him, gesturing for Glitch to sit down. The teen obliged, "Something like that."  
>"What's on yer mind, kid?"<br>"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Glitch apologized, causing the B-Boy's eyes to widen.  
>"Fer what?" Mo inquired, having the slightest idea of what he's sorry for.<br>"For being a total jack ass to you." The younger male muttered, avoiding any eye contact with the B-Boy.

Mo chuckled, ruffling his fingers through the teen's hair, "Its aight, man."


	3. Childish

**Too. Much. Stories. Ugh, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter.**

His eyes barely managed to open as his mouth tasted dry. He felt warmth press up against his body and he was certain that it wasn't his own.  
>He was in a comforting embrace that he didn't want to break as his legs were intertwined with larger ones.<br>"Mnngh…" The teen groaned after his sight became clear as day. He blinked lazily several times as the sun's rays seeped through the balcony curtains. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be his so called _saviour_, Mo, right before his eyes. His brows narrowed slightly before he jolted himself up, fully assessing the situation.

It appears that he and the B-Boy spent the night sleeping on the couch, face to face with nothing but their fully-clothed bodies to keep them warm.  
>With his palm digging into the leather couch, supporting his upper body, he feigned a cough.<br>Mo had his arm draped over Glitch's waist as the B-Boy grunted slightly.  
>"Oi," The teen hushed, shaking Mo by the shoulder with his free hand, "Ey, man. Get up."<br>"Glitch?" The B-Boy murmured as his eyelids opened reluctantly.  
>He then came to terms of their current predicament.<p>

Mo heaved himself upright, rubbing his face in attempts to keep himself awake.  
>The teen slid his legs off the couch after untangling them from Mo's before setting his feet onto the ground.<br>"Ugh… What time is it?" The older male asked, yawning loudly. Glitch stayed seated with his hands grasping on the edge of the couch.  
>Mo peeked a glance over at the teen who seemed tensed before sliding his own legs off the couch, placing his feet onto the ground.<br>"We must've fallen asleep, yo." Glitch nodded in agreement; his eyes refusing to stray away from his lap.

The B-Boy suddenly chuckled before his fingertips softly caressed the teen's cheek. Glitch flinched underneath the darker skinned dancer's touch, causing Mo to retreat his digits. The teen snapped his head to look at Mo, his face growing hot and pink.  
>"You got sleep marks, little man." The B-Boy explained, ending his sentence with a smile.<br>Glitch placed his palm on his cheek, rubbing it slowly as he felt embarrassed.  
>"Sorry 'bout that…" He wasn't sure why he should be eve apologizing, but he did anyways.<p>

"Naw, don't be kid." Mo replied as though it was a reflex. He decided that now it was time to change the subject, "You go wash your face and brush your teeth. I'll buy you some breakfast."

x.x.x

They bathed in the sun's rays as they leaned up against a brick wall. The smell of sunscreen and salt water filled their noses. The pleasant crashing of the calm waves soothed the atmosphere but Glitch's mind still replayed the situation that had happened earlier. He took a bite out of his burger as if to cover any traces of what his mind was wandering about. He felt as though Mo could see right through him and so he feared that his innermost secrets would be revealed. He wasn't prepared to pour his _entire _life-story onto him—it just seemed too soon.

"So, where _exactly_ did we meet?" Glitch suddenly asked, hoping that his conversation starter got his mind off the earlier events.  
>He felt the B-Boy eyes on him in which he returned the gaze, genuinely wanting to know.<br>"Well kid," Mo began, "That's something for me to know and for you to find out."  
>"You're not serious, are you?" The teen's shoulders slumped as he took another bite out of his burger.<br>"I've always wanted to say that." Mo muttered sheepishly.  
>"You're so childish," Mo chuckled at the teen's observation, "You're just so damn childish." Glitch repeated, shaking his head.<p>

"You wanna see childish?" The B-Boy asked, heaving himself off the wall. The way he delivered it peaked the teen's interest.

x.x.x

"Hi, I'm Bodie!" Spoke a tall, blond man. He smiled cheerfully as he vigorously shook Glitch's hand.  
>"Such a blinding personality…" The teen muttered under his breath, his eyes squinting.<br>"And this is my friend, Emilia!" He introduced, completely oblivious to what the younger male said.  
>Glitch turned his attention to a fit and sporty type woman who waved kindly.<br>"Hey there," She waved briefly before nodding her head once.

From their previous stance up against the wall, they were just across the road from the beach. They just managed to catch the two as they were about to call it a day. The afternoon marked the hour even though it didn't feel like it to Mo and Glitch. But that was probably because they had a late night and slept through most of the day.

"These guys are my friends from a while back," Mo explained as the teen felt a bit weird, "They're dancers, just like me."  
>Glitch gave an approving look as it only deemed appropriate to the situation. Although he found it unusual to see a male with a body of a twenty year old who had a personality of a newborn puppy deemed fit to be a dancer, he could misinterpret this guy as he did Mo. The B-Boy was right about seeing "childish" the moment they met.<p>

Bodie took a step towards Mo; Glitch found himself edging closer to the B-Boy as Emilia stood back and assessed the situation.  
>"Hey, he's cute. But he's definitely not like Coy." The blond said aloud which, in his mind, was just a mere whisper.<br>Glitch turned his head to the side as if he hadn't just heard what the straight-forward surfer just said. Emilia chuckled lightly to herself.

"He doesn't seem to be your type though," Bodie continued. Glitch's ears suddenly became interested as the only female here looked as though she was going to step in and say something, "He seems clingy which would make sense if you guys already fuc…"  
>"Bodie!" Emilia enthusiastically interrupted, clasping her hand upon the blonde's shoulder before tugging him back. Her eyes glanced quickly over a Glitch, hoping that he didn't catch on before feigning a smile, "I think it's about time we head back to the bar."<p>

Emilia, from first impressions, could tell that Glitch was attached to the B-Boy. She didn't want her crew mate ruining their bond by bringing up past relationships. She sometimes wished that Bodie could read the atmosphere so that her step-ins didn't seem too obvious.

Completely oblivious to the situation he replied, "Oh yeah. You're right."  
>Bodie turned to Glitch, "Nice meeting you, uh…"<br>"I'm Glitch." The teen quickly replied.

Mo looked over at Emilia, mouthing the words _thank you_ before Bodie or Glitch noticed. She nodded.  
>"Glitch! Cute name. Did you lose a bet with tha…?"<br>"Bodie, the bar!" Emilia interrupted once again, "We've gotta go."  
>She held the blond by the arm, forcefully dragging him away from the two, "Nice meeting you, kid. See ya around!"<br>And with that being said, they disappeared into the bar.

"Well he's…" The teen started, unsure of how to finish that statement.  
>"Weird? Yeah. You hungry?" Mo asked in a slightly high pitched voice.<br>"But we just ate—"  
>"Right. Let's just head home then, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, he held the teen by the arm and led him back to his apartment.<p> 


End file.
